


Slowly is Just Fine

by riotzero



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Tension, Bottom Link (Legend of Zelda), Closeted Character, Coming Out, Consenting Adults, Cuddling, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Dates, First Times, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Implied homophobia, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Neck Kissing, Revali is a drama queen, Roommates, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shyness, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, They are all adults!, Top Revali (Legend of Zelda), Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Yeah it’s corny, link just wants sleep, they are in denial ok, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotzero/pseuds/riotzero
Summary: After graduation this group of spunky friends all move into a complex together, drawing names on who has to share rooms just for fun. Link and Revali end up getting saddled together thus leading to a mantra of heated arguments, emotional confessions and regretted words.





	1. Roomies

“Alright! All names are in the hat, everybody draw a number.” 

They thought it would be an interesting concept, numbering the rooms in the apartment they rented and putting those numbers into a hat twice to see who you’d room with.. That was until the matchup. 

Daruk and Urbosa discovered they were roommates and simply shrugged, not really minding seeing as they got along and respected each other’s boundaries. 

Mipha and Zelda were quite excited to room together, and by the looks of the flush to Mipha’s freckled cheeks and the admiring look in Zelda’s crystal blue eyes they were going to be happy about a lot more. 

Which meant..

“Oh, absolutely not!” Revali stated upon realizing who exactly his roommate was. “I am not rooming with him.” He huffed, side eyeing the blonde he spoke of. 

‘The feeling is mutual.’ Said blonde had signed curtly as he looked to his best friend, Zelda, for some backup. “I think you two should try it. Maybe it will do some good.” She shrugged, looking between the two of him. 

‘You’re absolutely no help.’ Was the response she got from one very exasperated Link. He was already tired at the thought of having to put up with Revali’s bullshit, but actually going through with it? Yikes. He already had enough to be tired about, why should he have to deal with Revali’s pompous ass?

“Are we actually taking this silly game seriously?” Revali scoffed, and with a roll of his eyes as well. “Zelda, what good will us bickering endlessly truly do?” He hummed, raising a fine brow. Zelda sighed and shook her head. “The point is that you may not bicker as much after being around each other frequently. Just try it, no more whining.” She narrowed her eyes at both of them. 

‘Will do, princess.’ Link signed at her with quite the sass in his body language, his eyes narrowed at her as well. “Haha, very funny.” She stuck her tongue out at him in a very child-like manner. 

“All three of you hush.” Urbosa hummed calmly, snapping her fingers. “If they truly don’t want to step up to the challenge-“ She raised a mischievous eyebrow. “Then they do not have to, but I too agree if silence from Revali is the outcome then it should be at least tried.” 

Daruk let out a hearty laugh, knowing the game she was laying out before them. “Yes, if it will get bird brain to give us all peace and quiet so be it!” He chuckled. Revali glared at both of them, not wanting to back down from their challenge. “As unkind as your teasing words are, I am not opposed to.. testing this out I suppose.” He crossed his arms loosely.

‘Do I get no say in this?’ Link looked between all of them. Mipha nodded and spoke softly with hesitance lacing her words. “This isn’t forceful, is it?” Urbosa turned her attention to Link. “There is no forcing, but surely you see the point here.” Link sighed and nodded. ‘Fine, but if I want to change it then I will.’ The scarlet haired woman grinned. “Of course.”

Zelda clapped her hands together. “Well then it’s settled, tonight’s our first night together with our roommates. Try and be nice you two.” She looked at both of them with a sigh. “I know you don’t really hate each other, you’re just too stubborn.” 

After they all got into their respective rooms with their new roommate, the plan was for all of them to settle into bed since the moon had already risen, but that was not the case for two.

“I can’t believe this..” Revali muttered, arranging his belongings on his side of the shared room. “Of all the people..”

Link snapped his fingers for attention, and when he had it his hands spoke. ‘Listen, I’m not happy either.’ His hand movements were sharp, defining how displeased he was about the situation. ‘But neither of us want to just continue to bicker, so let’s just not communicate.’ He raised his eyebrows, spreading his hands suggestively. 

“I guess you’re right.” Revali huffed. “Neither of us really want to deal with the other, so let’s just stay within our boundaries and try to do this.” He stated, holding out his hand for Link to shake as a mutual no bullshit agreement. Link took said hand and shook firmly, afterwards retreating to his bed to clock in for the night.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all, they could totally keep this up and not have to deal with each other. Right?


	2. Insufferable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps there were more struggles at hand than they originally thought..

The first night was... Decent per say. 

After settling into their respective single beds which were on either side of the room, Revali and Link both faced away from one another, the tension in the room thicker than Urbosa's thighs put together. Neither of them wanted to confront the other about the awkwardness, which most likely made it worse. After what seemed like hours of laying there awake, the both of them had managed to slip into a quiet sleep. 

Come morning, it was a tad more difficult. 

Link was quite the early bird, and liked to immediately begin his day with haste. There was a small bathroom in their room, and being the first one up, Link went to go cleanse the stale morning taste right away. He rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other held his toothbrush in his mouth, cleaning away. Link bent down to spit the toothpaste out, looking up afterwards only to see his favorite person enter the bathroom groggily.

"Scooch." Revali grumbled, reaching for his toothbrush as well. Link rolled his eyes and did so, stepping over so the both of them could stand in front of the sink and brush their teeth. Revali was obviously not a morning person, his eyes still tiredly closed while he brushed his probably perfect teeth. Link glanced up at the other occasionally, snickering softly at his tired and messy state. 

Revali opened an eye to look down at the distinctly shorter male. "Hm-?" He hummed grumpily, confused as to why Link was.. giggling? He didn't like being confused regardless. He ducked down to spit out his toothpaste, rinsing off his toothbrush and putting it in the holder. "What is it you're giggling at?" He huffed, raising an eyebrow. Link responded by shaking his head with a smile, doing the same thing as Revali before also putting his toothbrush back into the holder next to the other's.

'Nothing, you just look like a rat in the mornings.' Link chuckled, darting out of the bathroom after signing his explanation. Revali's eyes widened slightly at the comment. "That is incredibly rude!" He stated matter-of-factly, turning to glare at Link who was laughing noticeably now with a hand over his mouth. Revali grumbled and turned back to the mirror, fixing his mid-neck length hair. He had forgotten to take his small braids out prior to sleep and honestly... He was quite the mess. 

After Link had quit his giggle fit and Revali had redone the braids in his hair, Link got his clothes and made a move to go change in the safety of the bathroom. "Are you going to shower?" Revali questioned with a tilt of his head to which Link shook his. "Too scared to change in here?" Revali teased. "We have the same stuff.. Perhaps." Link glared harshly at him, tossing his clothes into the bathrooms so he could sign. 'Maybe I just like my privacy dickwad.' He turned, not wanting a reply. The only one Revali got was a door being closed.

Link sighed and glanced at the mirror before picking up his clothes and setting them on the counter in front of him, slipping his shirt off that concealed an insecurity of his. Link looked up at the mirror again and was met with himself, his pale skin, his chest, and two pink scars underneath his nipples. He ran his fingertips across them gently, reminding himself that even though he was more comfortable with his body now that if anyone but Zelda knew he would surely be seen differently. He didn't want to be seen differently.. None of his friends had to know that he wasn't born this way.

With a quiet sniffle he put on a clean blue shirt, quickly changing from pajama pants to his pale jeans. As much as he tried to ignore it, the bottom half of him still caused quite the emotion to strike in him. He didn't want the surgery down there, so he let testosterone shots do what they could. He still did one every week in the privacy of solitude, and now that he had a roommate, Revali no less, he had to be more careful not to be seen. 

After putting his pajamas into the hamper he walked out to an empty room. 'He must've gone to breakfast.' He thought to himself, grabbing a hoodie before walking out. Link slipped on the hoodie as he walked down the hallway to everyone's shared kitchen. He was greeted by Zelda making breakfast.. Somewhat while Revali talked with Daruk about how the first night went.

Link decided he should probably help his friend, walking over to her and tapping her shoulder with a soft smile. "Oh, thank you." Zelda chuckled knowingly, stepping over some so they could both work shoulder to shoulder on everyone's food. Zelda had begun to make omelettes, but by the look of one yellow goop monster in the trash.. It wasn't going too well. Link tapped her shoulder again, pointing to the bread on the counter. Zelda smiled and nodded, being the best at knowing what Link was saying the majority of the time without him having to sign. "Ah, I suppose I could do that much better than making omelettes." She giggled, moving over to make toast for everyone.

Link smiled while he focused on his task, doing it moderately fast and excellently at that. As he moved on to a new one each time, he plopped the previous one carefully onto the plates laid out next to him. He reached up into the cabinet above him, grabbing a spice he knew Daruk put on practically everything. He made sure to use it after he completed his friend's omelette. Once they were all complete he turned off the stove, taking the pan and spatula over to the sink to be washed later. Zelda placed everyone's toast onto the plates, smiling at them. "Our first breakfast in our apartment!" She chuckled.

Urbosa walked into the kitchen alongside Mipha who looked bright eyed and ready to attack the day. "Breakfast smells wonderful, thank you Link." Mipha smiled softly, opening the fridge to get herself a drink. Urbosa nodded in agreement, ruffling said male's hair on her way to get her plate. Daruk smiled at the amount of red spice on his. "Thanks little dude, you know me too well." He laughed. Revali scratched his cheek, scoffing quietly. "..Thank you." He said simply, still feeling awkward from the encounter before Link had changed clothes. Link appreciated his approach, showing this with a twitch at the corner of his mouth. 'You are welcome Revali.' He signed smoothly. 

After a bit of discussion every one had agreed they would sit on the floor of their living room to watch a show on their small TV which still sat on the floor with no stand. They didn't move much furniture in yet, only everyone's beds, a few chairs, one small table, the mini TV, and a potted plant that Zelda insisted belonged there with them. They all sat shoulder to shoulder, eating quietly while they watched The Little Mermaid. (Mipha and Daruk wanted to watch it, and no one really argued.) 

Urbosa had offered to do the dishes while everyone else went about their business, movie turned off and unfinished since they all had seen it before quite a few times. Zelda continued to sit on the floor beside Link, playing with his hair which she had taken out of the pony tail at the base of his neck. His hair fell loosely to his shoulders, framing his sharp features. "Did everything go alright last night?" She hummed softly to which Link simply nodded, thinking back on how nervous he felt and still feels. Link began to sign, looking at his hands while he did so just because if he looked up Zelda would know how fidgety he was. 'I'm only afraid he will find out.' He sighed, shrugging softly.

Zelda shook her head. "I'm not saying you have to tell every one, but perhaps you should? Link every one in this apartment cares deeply for you, even Revali-" She paused for emphasis, raising an eyebrow at Link who made a face back at her. "He does, hush. But- we all care for you, and want nothing but the best for you. I know you have known me longer, but maybe it's time you breach the topic with them..?" She suggested carefully. Link only gave a single nod for understanding, not agreeing. She sighed with an understanding smile, putting his hair back into a ponytail with a braid going over his ear into it now. 

"I know you'll do it right when the time comes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize I marked it as complete last time.. Mistakes happen. Especially when you're running on 6 hours of sleep over a span of 3 days. ::) Feedback is appreciated!


	3. It's Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Link, the young man who chooses not to speak, rarely ever shows his emotion does not mean he lacks anguish from memories that have yet to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JJSFIWJFIOWJE TWO MONTHS LATER IM SO SORRY UJMsmmmmm  
> school fucks me daily but here u go

How do you describe darkness without using the word.. darkness?

It seemed vast and never ending, stretching its claws to grasp at the last bits of light scurrying away from their predator. Though it quickly caught up, swallowing the light in its never ending jaws of nothing.

Link observed this as he lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling while the last bits of light fading from the window separating himself and Revali were consumed by the night.

A demon named Trauma awoke, its tendrils spreading through Link's body making him tremble with fear. His heart rate quickened, his breaths short and rapid. Why this? Why now? He let out a weak noise, curling around a pillow as he buried himself within the comforts of a blanket. Memories of fire, bright lights, crying.. God, every time he closed his eye lids they were there. So vivid and so real.

Link didn't realize he was crying until he felt the damp spot on his pillow where his nose was buried, so he pulled his face away to breathe. Sniffles rang through the somewhat empty room, making them echo along with his quiet whimpers.

Revali was a light sleeper, so it was no surprise when he opened his eyes and heard the quiet cries. He slowly rolled over, his eyes adjusting to the night. He saw Link, trembling and weeping into a pillow. Revali's heart ached for some reason, and he no longer felt any ounce of tired.

Link didn't hear Revali get up, nor did he react to the lamp on the table between them turning on. He couldn't stop shaking, the tremors that took hold of his body now hurting him throughout his limbs. He felt the bed dip, a hand on his shoulder. Link didn't turn, or move his hands away from his hair to speak to Revali.

Revali sighed and simply rubbed circles between the other male's shoulder blades, feeling his shaking dim and his breathing even out. "What makes you cry so late at night?" He asked quietly, no tease or malice in his voice. His other hand brushed some of his long black hair away from his face, pushing it over his shoulder so he could see Link more clearly from where he lay beside him. Link was still curled around the pillow, his back to Revali.

Link however, did turn over to answer Revali's question.

And the sight Revali was met with left him actually wanting to embrace the other, not letting whatever caused this anywhere near him.

Link's eyes were puffy and red around the rims, eyelashes wet and glossy with fresh tears still refusing to cease. His face was flushed from the sniffles and burying his face in the pillow.. He looked miserable and so defeated. 'Just a nightmare..'

"Are you sure you ever fell asleep?" Revali asked, clearly not believing his friend.

Link sighed. 'Sometimes when it's dark I remember things.' He paused for a moment, sniffling again. 'Things that I wish I could forget.'

Revali nodded, but was obviously puzzled. "Care to talk about it? I may be an asshole, but I will listen."

Link obviously hesitated, scratching at the back of one of his hands. He continued. 'There was a fire when I was young.. Lost my father and sister, but somehow I made it out.'

The other male frowned deeply at this, all this time he never knew Link carried this darkness upon his shoulders. All this time he teased him endlessly for being a loner, he really was. "Do you feel guilty for that? Because you shouldn't.. Out of that devastation there was a survivor and it happened to be you, Link." 

Link shook his head in response to this, slowly sitting up with more tears spilling. 'I don't remember what happened, or anything during that time when our house burned. I just remember waking up in a hospital room, getting told I had just lost my family.' He choked on a hiccup mixed with a sob. 'I was so young and I didn't understand why I had to make it out, and I still don't." He wiped his face, but it was a fruitless attempt seeing as more tears flowed freely down his slightly freckled cheeks.

Revali hesitantly and gently took the blonde male into his arms, feeling slightly awkward but the feeling of wanting to comfort Link was stronger. "You must understand, it isn't your fault." He sighed, pressing the other's face into his shoulder gently. He felt Link nod against the now wet fabric of his night shirt.

Link eventually calmed down, enough to where he actually fell asleep against Revali with his cheek on the other's shoulder. Revali laid him down gently and sighed. Link looked so content now with his blonde hair that went everywhere beneath his head to create this halo effect, his flushed cheeks and nose that contrasted his pale skin and his perfect lips that always looked so soft.

Revali stood up quickly, turning the lights off in a panic to not look at Link's face any longer than he already was. He quickly jumped back into his own bed and buried his face in his own pillow. What the hell was that? He wasn't just checking Link out was he? No, he wasn't at all. He was just observing what he looked like, it wasn't really checking him out. Nope, not at all. He would never in a lifetime. A million years!

With that, sleep soon claimed another victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor bb Link w his past trauma  
> also  
> am i detecting 
> 
> pining gays???  
> maybe  
> feedback is appreciated ya filthy animals


	4. Apologies

Yo im real sorry i havent been updating skzjsjdakfj ive been  
v v v busy and i really wanna write a new chapt soon and a BETTer chapt bc my writing has been   
shit lmao  
but ive been working on my illustrations/scripting for comics and academics have been whack  
ill update soon  
ty

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is highly encouraged and appreciated !  
> (Sorry it’s so short, it’s 5am I made this on a whim)


End file.
